Twin Protectors
by Phantomloverfan
Summary: Two sisters bounded by a faith that they don't even know of comes to save the day. Jefferson/oc and Rumpelstiltskin/oc
1. Chapter 1

Note:

This a Once Upon a Time story I am writing for my pleasure and for my best friend. The characters in the story are portrayed as me and my best friend if we are in the story. Genevieve is me and Katherine is my best friend. Our background is all made up from my imagination. The story goes based off of the story line but will differ in some spots to fit us into the story line. I am a HUGE fan of once upon a time, I have watched it from the first episode came on T.V. I also when my best friend was staying over we watched the first season and got her hooked! ;P In the story she is going to end up with Rumple (even if I love Belle to death but she not going to be with him in this story thought she will be in the story). And for me….. Well I don't know, I'm at a crossroad for Jefferson and Hook. So that going to be a love triangle and I will choose later in the story. I only own Genevieve and Katherine, I do not own anything that has to do with OUAT and King Arthur!

* * *

Chapter 1: Storybrooke here we come!

Enchanted Forest

Looking up in the sky Genevieve saw the crackle of the blackish-purple smoke rise up into the morning sky. The smoke covers everything in sight in darkness, covering up the bright beautiful rise of the morning sun, the warm air drops down to a chilling cold. Genevieve turns on her mighty white mustang and quickly fled the area. She rode down the path as fast as she could and stopped when she got to a small clearing.

Katherine looked up when she heard the light, fast patter of her elder twins' horse. By the look on Genevieve's face she knew what happened. A look of concern crossed her face, "It has started. Sister?"

Genevieve gracefully jumped down from her horse. She light petted the white mustang with a sad smile. A small tear fell from her eye, she hugged the horse from the neck and light whispered, "See you later. Take care of yourself, ok?" She pulled away from the horse to see her bobbing her head. With a smile, Genevieve sent her loyal horse away and turned to her sister.

With a sad smile, Genevieve said a quiet yes. "It's time to go. Time to go to this new land everyone will be."

The girls brought out their swords and sliced at the air making a large blue and red 'X'. The blue slash from Genevieve and the red slash from Katherine. The 'X' blended together to make a purple portal big enough for both girl to fit though. The sister took one last look at their scenery and then looked up at the blacken sky and linked hands. Right when the smoke was going to absorb them they jumped into the portal. The portal closing behind then leaving not a trace of it ever being there.

* * *

StoryBrooke

Genevieve POV:

"Katherine! Get up or you are going to be late for work!" I said as I shake my younger twin sister trying to wake her from her deep sleep. I have been trying for 10 minutes and she still it not up. An idea came to mind and I walked out of her room into the kitchen. I got a glass and filled it up with water, and ran my hand over it to make it freezing cold. Walking into Katherine's room once more and poured the freezing water over her. Right when the water hit her she jumped up and fell on to the floor bring her blankets with her.

Katherine looked up at me and glared at me. "That not fair, you used your magic. Genevieve you know we can't use our magic here."

I smiled innocently, "I don't know what you mean sister. And you're lecturing me about not using my magic when you do all the time!" Katherine had a look of defeat on her face knowing that her sister was right. "Fine then you win! Again!" Katherine pulled herself off the floor and walked into her bathroom to get ready for her day at work.

Storybrooke Maine. What can you say about a small town that no one comes to visit? Well no can visit because no one leaves. This is the town where for 28 years every fairy tale character you ever know is trapped without any memories of their past life. Out of the people who remember there is Genevieve, Katherine, Regina Mills and Mr. Gold. Well of what Genevieve knows of.

For the past 28 years, Katherine working for Mr. Gold and Genevieve exploring the town and trying to find everyone's loved one. Genevieve knows the savior will come and save everyone, they would regain their memories and want to find their loved ones.

Genevieve wants to make it easier for everyone by making a list of EVERY fairy tale character a list of address of their loved ones. She also want to find her friends.

She going by street by street looking for everyone loved one. Some she has frond no love ones for, like Moe French. Genevieve felt so sorry for the poor man, he had no idea where his lovely daughter was and trying to find her was hard. It was hard enough to keep quiet about what she was doing around Mr. Gold and Mayer Mills seeing she had to have her nose into everything! Genevieve just hopes the savior get here real soon and when she does thing around Storybrooke Maine are going to get interesting.

* * *

All right guy that is the first chapter, tell me what you think!

The next chapter will be out when I get it written. You will learn Genevieve and Katherine background as the story goes by.

At the moment it only going to be in Genevieve's POV. Idk if I will add it on with this story or make another story for Katherine's POV. As I said I'm in the writing progress of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2! Sorry it short, they will eventually will get longer.

Remember to Favorite, follow and review!

* * *

cgi/set?id=104634165 –Genevieve outfit

Genevieve POV:

I got out of my car and looked up at the huge grand house before me. 'Whoa! I wonder who lives here.' I thought to myself. I grabbed my purse and a journal where I have placed everyone's address and a small short description on who they really are.

I walked up the stairs to the front door. I was about to knock when I heard someone behind me. I quickly turned to come face to face with a young man with short brown hair and soft blue eyes. He was dressed nicely and had a scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Umm... Hello. Is this your house?" I asked with a small blush racing onto my cheeks from how close we were. I took a small step back and waited for his answer.

"Yes, I live here. Why do you want to know?" The man asked looking me dead in the eyes. "I'm Genevieve Pendragon." I raised my hand for him to shake. He took my hand and said, "Jefferson."

"Nice to meet you Jefferson!" I said with a cheerful smile on my face. "And for why I'm here. Well if I say what I'm doing you want believe me for the why part." I looked down think about that time I tried to explain myself to someone. They almost sent me to the mental hospital if it was not for Katherine come and saying I was sleep walking. She told them when I sleep walk I start talking crazy, thought we know it not crazy talk. They just don't remember.

"Try me." Jefferson said. I looked up at him to see if he was lying. I only saw honesty in his eyes. "Ok. I'm going around to find everyone loved one so when everyone remembers they want be in a panic." I looked deep in his eye to see if he thought I was crazy. But the only thing I saw was hope, understanding, and tiredness. It like he finally frond the answers to his prayers from me.

"You remember." Was the only thing that passed through his lips and a smile creped on them them. "I never lost them or my powers." I said with a confident strong look on my face. Shock covered Jefferson face like it was impossible for magic to be here in little old Storybrooke and where in the world was I 28 year earlier.

"Why do you look so surprised Jefferson? You did not think magic can be in Storybrooke with this curse. Well magic is here but only with me and my sister. This world is just one of the other lands. All you got to do is make a portal and your there. But you know all about that, don't you Jefferson. Or should a call you the Mad Hatter?" I said.

"Who are you?" Jefferson asked. I curtsied and said, "My name really is Genevieve Pendragon. But most knows me as Princess Genevieve of Camelot."

* * *

katherine_chapter/set?id=104664664 – Katherine outfit

Katherine POV:

I got my key out and unlocked the door to Mr. Gold Pawnshop the best I could with a stack of books in one hand, coffee in my other and a bagel in my mouth. I finally got the door open and walked in. I lifted my foot and kicked the door closed the best I could without looking my balance and dropping everything. I walked to the back of the shop and dropped the books on my desk, then put down my coffee. I lazily fell in to my chair and lifted my feet on top of my desk. I happily ate my bagel and played fruit Ninja on my phone.

I was so focused on the game I did not hear Mr. Gold entering the shop until her said, "Katherine, how many times have told you to not put your feet on the desk?"

I looked up at Mr. Gold and a smirk crossed my lips. "I don't know. Not many times if I still do it."

Most people would not even think about back talking Mr. Gold seeing he owned the town. Yea he might own the town but not the people and really he does not scare me. He might be Rumpelstiltskin and the Dark One but really that is nothing. He still just a man that has lost so much. And really Genevieve and I are much stronger than him.

He does not even know of my home, then again it is legend to most. The land of Camelot was a myth to all, and Excalibur being the most popular. The legend to them was whoever pulls Excalibur out of the stone is the rightful heir to the throne. Well they got it somewhat right.

Excalibur ONLY can be wielded by the rightful heir of Camelot, that being my father King Arthur and my sister. Only they can wield its powers and be the king or queen of Camelot.

Mr. Gold sighed and shook his head. "I don't know how you sister does it." Mr. Gold said. "Does what? Deal with me? Um hello, were twins and we have been living with each other for so long. We are used to it now."

I stood up from my chair and walked over to him. When I was right in front of him and stared him dead in the eye with an emotionless face. "Mr. Gold, I would like it if you stayed out of me and my sister business."

"I don't know what you me dearie."

"You know exactly know what I mean. You're trying to find out who me and sister are. Are you not? Rumpelstiltskin."

* * *

No One POV

~later that night around midnight~

A small yellow bug came in town and within the car was a blonde woman around her late 20's and a little boy around the age of 10.

"Ok, kid. How about an address?" The woman asked the boy. "44 Not-Telling-You Street." The woman stopped the car on the side of the road and got out. She opened the door and got out. "Look, it's been a long night and it's almost…" She looked up at the clock tower to see the time. "8:15?" she question and looked at the boy.

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life. Time is frozen here." The woman could not believe what she just heard the boy say, "Excuse me?"

The boy answered, "The Evil queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the enchanted forest here."

"Hang on, an evil queen sent a bunch of fairy tale character here." "Yea! And now they are trapped."

"Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke Maine? That what you're going with?" "It's true!" "Then why doesn't everyone just leave?" "They can't. If they try bad things might happen."

* * *

watch?v=74Ke-O3nQ5s -every chapter will have a OUAT video.

I hope you like it!

Next chapter will be in the enchanted forest and Genevieve and Katherine's past. Well some of it ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to Camelot

This chapter is dedicated to my Best Friend and she knows who she is and it also to get her to stop asking when the next chapter is coming out! ;P

genevieve_katherine/set?id=104269517

watch?v=R-P3oBewbo0

Chapter 3 Welcome to Camelot

Genevieve POV

Kat and I was sitting in the royal gardens of the palace, our home. I was looking over the flowers while Kat was target practicing. It was a bright, cloudless day in Camelot. A peaceful one. The leaves from the trees swayed in the gentle breeze, the birds happily chirped a happy sweet tune. The soft mutter of the villagers was lifted up and floated in the breeze. Nothing could ruin such a perfect day.

Heavy footsteps were heard in the garden, I looked up to see the kind, gentle yet strong and powering face of my father. "Papa!" I yelled out in delight while getting up. I ran into my father's strong protective arms while he cradled me to his torso. "My sweet beautiful Genevieve. Oh how I missed you!"

"I missed you too Papa!" Kat turned around and walked towards us. When she got to us she lightly gave our father a hug and said. "It's nice that your home daddy." Father smiled at her and offered me his arm. All together we walled back inside the palace.

"Tell us about you travels Papa!" I said lightly. Father stopped walking and turned to the both of us. "My dear daughters, I have news." Father said. "What kind of news daddy?" Katherine asked. It was not like father to stop us in the hall to tell us about news. It must be really important. "Yea Papa, what is it?" I said with a light smile on my face.

Father studied us for a bit before he told us the new. "Girls, you are going to have a new mother!" He said in a cheerful light voice.

The smile on my face fell. A new mother? I mean I'm happy that father is going to remarry. He deserves happiness after what happened to our mother. But how can he say it is such a cheerful voice?! He knows both me and Katherine as still not over what happened to out lovely mother, how can he do this to us? It not even been that long….

"Father!" Katherine shouted. She wrapped her arms around me. "How could you?! You know has sensitive the topic of Mother is the Eve is. Mother has not even been gone that long." Kat turned towards me. "Eve? Are you ok?" I looked up at Kat, a single tear fell from my eye. I raised my hand and wiped it way. I gave a strained smile. I turned towards Father.

"Papa, I'm happy that you want to find love again but Mother has not been gone a long time. Whoever this woman is will never be my mother. It just feels like your trying to replace her."

Hearing this father quickly shook his head. "No, No! I'm not trying to replace your mother, it just you girls need a motherly figure within your life."

Both I and Katherine smiled. We gave father a hug. "Father, we don't need a mother figure! We are not little girls anymore." Father laughed a heartily laugh. "Oh yes! How could I forget? My little girls are now full grown women!"

We started walking again, both of us in our father's arms. The knights looks at us as we passed giving a small smile and a wave. All the knights in the palace was part of father's round table. They was called the Knights of the Round Table. The bravest Knights in all the realms in all for the Land of Camelot.

"So Papa, when can we meet this woman?" I said. Father looked at me and said, "Tonight. I must go now girls! See you at dinner!" And with that he was gone. I and Katherine started to walk towards the library when we heard giggling and a deep thought laugh. Then there was a soft 'bye' from a woman. We turned to see Sir Lancelot with a dreamy smile on his lips and a far off glaze in his eyes.

"So who the woman?" I asked Lancelot. Lancelot went bright red. "Ooo…. Someone is in love!" Katherine sing. "Who is she?" Both of us said together, the fact we were twins was coming out to show. "Guinevere. I….I think she is my true love."

"Aww!" Both Katherine and I giggled out together. We both was happy for Lancelot, he is one of the best Knights of the Round Table. A sad look passed over his face, "We can never be together though." A questionable look crossed my face. "Why not?" He smiled a sad smile, "You will find out later, your highness." And with that he walked away. "O...Okay."

cgi/set?id=105336213

~Later that night~

No one POV

Tonight was an important night for everyone in the palace, tonight King Arthur was to announce his marriage to the new queen of Camelot. The step-mother of both Genevieve and Katherine. King Arthur was talking to his head maid and butler to make sure everything was perfect for tonight. "THERE IS NO WHY IN HELL YOU ARE GETTING ME IN A DRESS!" They yelling of Katherine was heard throughout the whole palace. Arthur smile and shook his head knowing his youngest daughter to well. He just hope his girls like their new step-mother.

Then it was time for dinner, King Arthur at the head of the table and his two daughter on each side and more down the table is for the knights and guests. At the table was everyone but Katherine, she was running late as always. Everyone was quietly waiting for her. Just then the doors to the dining room was thrown open and Katherine came walking in, she was still in her hunting outfit of a kind of dress up white shirt, tan leather pants and brown riding boots. A woman sitting near the royal family had a look of disgusted on her face.

"Katherine in nice for you to join us!" Arthur said with a smile.

Katherine sat down across from her twin sister. It was freaky how much they looked alike with their honey strawberry blonde hair and their sparking blue eyes. Everyone in Camelot could tell the twin princess apart but other could not. Genevieve has a tad bit little hair than Katherine and also acted like the princess she was. Katherine even if she looked like her twin, she was the polar opposite. She liked wearing pants, she hanged out with the knights and trained with them. She was not afraid to get dirty and get things done. Some would think she would perfect to rule the kingdom but she could not. Katherine could not rule the kingdom to save her life, she also HATED politics and hated dealing with them. She just could not do it, so she was perfectly fine with Genevieve take over the kingdom later.

Food was soon served like any night it was of the finest quality. A little bit half way into the meal, Arthur stood up to make announcement. "Everyone, as all of you know we are all here to meet the next queen of Camelot. I would like all of you to meet Guinevere."

A look of shock passed over both Genevieve and Katherine's faces. This was the same Guinevere they saw with Lancelot. The same one that he said is his true love. She is going to be the new queen of Camelot. Their step-mother.

I hope you liked it!

I going to go over a few things:

Thing in the story that you don't know the answers to will be reviled later in the story (I'm doing it how OUAT does it, keep you wondering)

I think of ideas as I write, so what going to happen in the story is also a mystery to me!

Please review, follow, and favorite

Thank you! And I hope all of you have a lovely Thanksgiving!


	4. Chapter 4 Time for Operation Cobra Part1

Chapter 4 Time for "Operation Cobra" Part 1

A quiet silence ran though the pawn shop. Mr. Gold or Rumpelstiltskin as he is known as narrowed his eyes. He stared at the dark strawberry blonde hair, blue eye woman in front of him. She knew who he was, but yet he does not remember her. He had no idea who she was and where she came from. She should have not remember! He made the curse for only a few would remember and he was one of them. She had a smirk on her lips, this was a side he had never seen of Katherine. She was serious and had a slight evil glint in her eyes. It was like she was another person. But also within her eyes was a slight hint of love in them, also hope. 'Why would they be there?' Mr. Gold thought. He grip on his cane tightened.

"Who are you?" He asked in a threating tone. Katherine faked a gasp and put her hand to her heart. "You don't remember me?! You know that very rude to forget about someone you meet before. Then again it was a LONG time ago. You also was blinded by that woman Mil…" A panic looked crossed her face. She quickly put her hand over her mouth to stop her from saying any more. A suspicious looked crossed Mr. Gold's face. "WHO ARE YOU? HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER?!" He rose his voice to a shout and glared at the woman in front of him.

Katherine looked down and mumbled, "You would not remember me, even if I told you." She looked up to see anger still in his eyes when she said that. "I'm sorry."

Katherine turned around and ran out of the shop and all the way home. When she got home, Katherine want to her room and started to cry her eyes out. Even though she was strong, having the one she loved yell at her got her pretty upset. 'Why is it always me….always me…'

~Jefferson's house~

"The princess of Camelot?" Jefferson question, disbelief within his voice. Genevieve lightly laughed, "Yea it hard to believe, seeing it is a myth to everyone. I'm actually not the only one, there's also my younger twin sister Katherine."

Jefferson had a look of shock on his face. "There are two of you?" Genevieve giggled, "I guess you could say that, we may look alike but we couldn't be more different." A shiver passed through Genevieve and Jefferson noticed. "Would you like to come in the house and have some tea?" He asked.

Genevieve smile and said that would be nice. The inside of his house was big and grand. He showed me the living room and asked me to sit down and he would be back with tea. The room was modern and neat in a way, in one corner of the room there was a table. On the table was a large stack of books. Jefferson came back in to the living room with a tray that had tea on top it.

Genevieve looked up, "Thank you." He nodded and gave her a cup of tea. She took a sip and sighed. "This is good." Jefferson smiled.

"So how can you and your sister still have you memories and your powers?" Jefferson asked as he sat down next to me on the sofa. Genevieve smiled softly as she thought back 28 years when the curse was activated, the Pendragon twins leaving their home to protect it from the curse, all the way to the twins ending up in this new strange land. She remember being brought out in a forest and just a few minutes later a large city appearing out of nowhere and no one remembering who they were. She turned so she could face Jefferson.

"How did you get to different worlds Jefferson?" She softly asked him. "My…my hat. It made a portal that took me to the world's door room." He looked at her wondering why he asked he that. For all damn 28 years he has been in this god forsaken town, he been trying to make a new hat to replicate the one he own. All he wanted was to go home and be with his little girl. With his Grace.

"We made a portal that led us here. There are multiple ways to get to worlds you know!" Genevieve said. Jefferson was about to answer when a beeping from a phone was heard. Genevieve looked down and took her phone out of her purse. She looked at the text message she received and stood up. "I'm sorry Jefferson, I would stay longer but I have to go." Jefferson stood up as well. "Oh, ok." Genevieve grabbed all her stuff and walked towards the door, right when she was about to walk out she turned around and waved. "Good bye Jefferson! I will come back another day ok?" She smiled once more and left the house. The only thing left of her ever being there was the empty tea cup and the lingering smell of her sweet perfume. Her sweet breathtaking smile lingered with in his mind, maybe… just maybe there is finally someone there that understands him and could help him. He finally can have someone by his side and not be alone any more.

~At home~

eve_chapter/set?id=105492782 –Genevieve outfit

Genevieve got home and walked in to her room and changed out of the clothes she was in to some more comfortable clothes. As much as she loves her dress and heels, there is a time when she just needs a break from it all. After she changed she walked over to her sister's room. "Katherine, is everything ok?"

The only thing on the other side of the door was heard was some sniffling and shuffling while someone got out of bed. The door opened very slowly and emerged was a devastated Katherine. Her hair was all messed up and her makeup was smeared. There was streaks of eyeliner going down her cheeks. Her eye were bloodshot and the bream of her eyes were ready for another round of tears to come. Genevieve open the door more and took her younger twin in her arms. She cradled her and tried to comfort her the best she could. "Katherine, tell me what happened."

Katherine looked up to her older sister, the same sister she been looking after for years, and the same one she looked up to for over a 100 years. The same sister that no matter what happen she would do anything for. The one that she usually is comforting, but now it seems that the positions have changed.

One thing Katherine always admired about Genevieve is that she was always so graceful and could adapted to situations considering that the roles have changed.

She let one little word cross her lips, "Rumple….."

From one little word, Genevieve knew the answers her problems. She helped Katherine back to her bed and made sure she was ok. Genevieve left the house and furiously marched her way to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. The chime of the bell was heard though out the shop followed by the slamming of the door. Mr. Gold looked up to see a quite pissed off Genevieve.

"May I help you Ms. Pendragon?" He asked in his usual, slightly mocking voice. Genevieve was now fuming mad. She marched up to him and grabbed by the collar, the temperature dropped dramatically to a freezing point. Frost slowly crept up the wall and on his tie. Mr. Gold looked up with in her eyes to see a fire within them. "What the hell did you do? I came home to my sister crying."

"What makes you think I had anything to do with it?" He said with a slight smirk.

Genevieve looked him dead in eye. "Rumple…"

I hope you enjoyed it you Guys.

Remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow!

Also all the outfits are on my profile page or you can go to to find them.

Also in every chapter I'm going to have a question from the 30 Day Challenge!

I would like to know your answers, if you would please!

Day 1- Your favorite male character?


	5. Chapter 5 Time for Operation Cobra Part2

Chapter 5 Time for "Operation Cobra" Part 2

**Sorry it took so long to get this part out, it the end of the semester so that means exams!**

**Thank you to Hikari Momoto AKA my best friend, for the lovely review! I also want to thank everyone that has read, favorite, and followed! Thank you so much. **

**Please remember to Review (please review, I want to know what other think of my story!) Favorite and Follow Please!**

**To answer my day one of the 30 day challenge, my favorite male character has to be Jefferson of course! I just love his character, how he changed so much just to be with his daughter Grace and how much he wound do just get back to her. Do anything for her to have a good life even if it means giving up his job to sell mushrooms! I always like the mad hatter through any Alice in Wonderland!**

**The next day is day 2- Your favorite female character? I would like you answers!**

**Now to the story!**

No one's POV

All with in the pawn shop, there was frost building everywhere, the temperature dropping dramatically. Genevieve glaring down the man in front of her. Only if looks could kill! Mr. Gold, even if in a life threatening situation, smirked. "So I see the bad manners run in the family… how charming!" Genevieve grip tighten around his collar, a vase somewhere in the shop shattered. Her blood was boiling over now.

She plastered a fake smile on her lips. "I don't know what you are talking about! Bad manners? Ha." Genevieve chuckled, the smile falling from her lips. "You have known idea!" She pushed him back in a strong force causing him to fall to the floor. "If you EVER make her cry again, you will never get to complete what you came here for you imp! And don't you even say you don't know what I am talking about because you do! We are not stupid you know, you might can hide you true reasons for everyone else in this god forsaken town but not to me! Or my sister!"

Genevieve turned around and walked towards the door of the shop, as she walked the frost slowly disappearing. She stopped at the door, took a deep breath to calm herself and turned with a sweet smile on her face. "You better watch it Rumpelstiltskin and you better start looking in to who we are! It might come in handy to you later that is if you find any information! Have a nice day!" And with that she was gone.

Mr. Gold for once in a long, long time felt the threat, felt hopeless, felt a power that was strong than his. He knew just by the why she spoke those words, she meant it. But that one question always come to mind, 'who are they? Why did Katherine look so familiar? Why did he hired her in the first place?' All these questions have gone unanswered for years. Mr. Gold pulled himself together and started cleaning up the shop. A determined look on his face, 'I will find out who you are Genevieve and Katherine Pendragon!'

~Pendragon House~

Katherine heard the door slam shut downstairs. She knew where her sister was going and was not going to do anything to stop it. When Genevieve was mad it was best to stay far away from her. Katherine pulled herself up from her bed and put on this cgi/set?id=106484172 (polyvore website /cgi/set?id=106484172). She grabbed her keys and phone and left the house.

Walking through town Katherine stopped near the ocean side. A gentle breeze lifted her bangs as the fluttered in the air. The waves crashing on the shore line was oddly calming. Katherine sat down on a bench and looked out over the shore, letting her mind wonder. 'Out of all the thing you could say, you brought up her you idiot!' Katherine looked down and brought her hand up to her face whipping away a stray tear that fell down her face.

"Hey are you ok?" A young boy voice called out. Katherine looked up to see the mayor's kid Henry. She stained a smile to come on to her face and choked out a small yes. "I don't need to bother you with my problems Henry." Henry sat down next to Katherine and pulled his large storybook to his lap. He looked down at it then back at Katherine. "You know, out of all the times I read this book I still don't know who you are, or even Genevieve." Katherine laughed out loud, she brought her hand to the top of his head and ruffled his hair. "You have not found us yet because we are not in the book!" Katherine smiled when Henry had a disapproval look on his face as he tried to fix his hair back to place. "And why not!? Are you not a believer either? Do you think they are just stories?"

Katherine got up and looked at the boy, "I never said I was not a believer, I just said I'm not in the book! Everyone is not in that book you know!" Katherine smiled one last time and then left the pier.

Katherine stopped in front of a building she looked up at it and then opened the door.

A knock was heard though out the office. Archie looked up to see Katherine standing in his door way. Katherine looked uncomfortable standing in the doorway eyes looking around the room not meeting eye contact with the man in front of her. "Ummm, Archie. Ca…Can we talk?" Katherine finally made eye contact with the psychologist. Archie stood up and gestured her with a calming smile on his face. "Come in, come in and sit down." Katherine came into the room and sat down on the sofa in the room.

"What do you want to talk about Katherine?" Archie question as he sat in front of the woman. "It's about a friend of mine! She kind of upset a loved one by bring up something that was painful to that loved one. And well they got mad at her and she knows what she did wrong and she sorry but she…." Katherine stopped for a moment and looked down. "She does not know what to do..."

Archie analyzed the situation. "Has you 'friend' explain to this loved one they did not mean it?" Katherine shook her head no. "Well then they need to explain then." Katherine shot up, "Even if I explained it not going to do much. That was a very sensitive topic and I brought it up." Katherine sunk back down into the sofa. She softly spoke, "It's all my fault. He is never going to forgive me."

Archie looked at the distressed woman in front of him. "Don't blame yourself. Do that not going to solve your problem. Tell this person you was wrong and that you are sorry. It will work." Katherine looked up, "You think so?" Archie smile and shook his head yes. Katherine got up and smile at the psychologist. "Thank you Archie!" "No problem Katherine. Come anytime!"

Katherine left the office and made her way home before her sister started to worry about her and send a search party to find her. Katherine left her worries behind her, she knew she makes mistakes but she could not sit there and dwell on them all the time it would not help her at all. Tomorrow she will go to work that nothing happened and not let it these feeling bug her any longer. She had to stay strong for herself and her sister. Maybe he would forget all about it, he won't bring it up. Katherine was sure that Genevieve scared something into him, seeing that she know how Genevieve is when she mad. Katherine made it home to Genevieve flying out the door and pulling her into a hug. "I was so worried when I got home and you was not here. You could left a note you know!" Genevieve pulled away from her and looked at here to see if she was ok. When she was nothing wrong with her she smiled.

"I'm going to be ok?" Katherine asked her sister. Genevieve just smile and nodded her head. Katherine got into her room and closed the door. She fell on to her bed not even bothering to change. With that Katherine fell asleep dreaming back to the day she met Rumple.

**I hoped you liked it! The next chapter is going to more of Genevieve and Katherine past.**


	6. Chapter 6 Queen Thea

Chapter 6 Queen Thea

Light humming was heard though out the palace garden of Camelot. The humming was coming from a beautiful woman. When woman was heavily pregnant but was still retained her beauty. Her long flowing light blonde hair swayed in the warm spring breeze, her bright blue eyes scanned over the flowers in the garden. She moved her right hand over her large belly and felt to light kicks. This small jester made the woman smile lightly. "You like that don't my darlings! You like it when mama hums!" She felt the unborn babies kick once more. She light laughed.

"Thea!" The woman now known as Thea turned around to see her love of her life, her husband, the king of Camelot Arthur Pendragon. A bright smile came on her face," Arthur! You home!" Arthur came over to his beautiful wife and kissed her passionately. They pulled apart, Arthur looked down to her belly and placed his large hand there. Two light kicks were felt making the King smile largely. He looked back up to the woman in front of him. "How have you been my love? Everything is ok?"

Thea laughed at her husband worried state. "Everything is fine Arthur. The babies are fine!" The worry fell off his face. "I was just checking, your due any day now Thea!" "I know Arthur, the doctor is in the palace and he wait for when they do come. I will be fine Arthur." Arthur brought his wife into his arms and held her to his chest. He head on top of hers, he lightly kissed her on her forehead.

Arthur and Thea have been married for a year now and finally are expecting their first children. Thea was not like any other woman in Camelot, or any other world. Thea was a goddess, the goddess of the heavenly light. She also at the moment guardian of the Garden of Eden.

To get to the Garden of Eden a portal has to be opened. Not just any portal, it has to be the Holy Grail. When the grail is open the passage open up to the Garden of Eden, home of the Tree of life and the fountain of youth. One god or goddess takes on this task and when they have a child, the duty of protecting the grail is passed to them. This was a different case though. Thea knew even before her babies could kick that she was going to have twin. The duty will be passed down to them. They both would become the protectors of the Garden of Eden and the portal will only open if they are together.

Both Thea and Arthur walked through the gardens talking about anything and everything. Thea stop for a moment and placed her hand on her belly, a look of pain passed over her face. Arthur rushed over to her, "Thea! My love what is it?" Thea looked up at her husband and with quick short breaths breathed out, "The …. Babies…." A looks of understand came to Arthur and he started yelling for the guards. "Guards! Get the Doctor! Quick!"

Arthur swept his wife off her feet and a fast as he could rushed her to their room.

~3 hours later~

After 3 painful hours Thea had her beautiful twin girls. They both was 6 minutes apart from each other. The first born girl has a head full of curly light strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eye, they named her Genevieve. Genevieve was a quite baby but quickly took over her role of being the older twin. The youngest was named Katherine. Katherine looked just like her sister but her hair was a little darker less curly. It was more of a wave. Katherine was a loud baby, she came out cry and cry. Then her elder sister was near her and gave her a small hug she stopped crying and fell asleep. Thea held Katherine near her while Arthur held Genevieve. "Look at my beautiful daughters! They are going to take the kingdom by storm and have everyone in the palm of their hand." Arthur smiled and look down at Thea. He bent down and gave her a sweet kiss. "Thank you my love!"

Thea just smiled and placed Katherine in her crib. Arthur placed Genevieve next to her. "Good night my little princess, my little angels!"

Arthur turned to his wife, "My love, you need to get some rest. You have had a long day." Thea smiled tiredly at her husband. "Ok." Arthur turned to leave the room to let his girls sleep. "Arthur!" Arthur turned to Thea. "Yes my love?"

"I love you." Arthur smiled and said, "I love you too my love."

~ 3 years later~

She was gone. The palace never again hear her sweet calm, caring voice. Her delicate giggles, the bright light that flows from her and lighting up the whole palace. The villagers mourned as much as everyone in the palace did. The whole kingdom was in morning over their beloved Queen Thea.

It happened so quickly even Arthur does not know what happened. Rumors spread throughout the land of Camelot and all about Queen Thea. Who or what killed the beloved queen? What took a loving mother away from the beautiful, innocent twin princesses? Not even the neighboring kingdoms would even lay a figure on the queen of Camelot. She was loved everywhere in the realm. She kept the peace to the land. One question ran through everyone mind.

What happened to Queen Thea?

**Sorry it is short and took some time to get out. I'm going through some things at the moment so I don't know when the next chapter is going to be out. But I'll try my best to get it out quicker!**

**To answer day 2 question, who is my favorite female character? That has to be Emma. Her character is still growing and we are finding more and more about her. She might be reserved and don't want to let people in, but she only like that because she has never had a real family. And now that she does (well kind of) she breaking out of that shell of hers.**

**Next day 3- You're least favorite male character? (I would like to see your answers)**

**Remember to Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks!**


	7. The 12 Days of Once Upon A Time

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

▪ The 12 Days of Once Upon A time ▪

Once upon a time✴✴✴

①On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me Emma in a magic wardrobe tree.

②On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me two glass slippers and Emma in a magic wardrobe tree.

③On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me three spinners spinning, two glass slippers and Emma in a magic wardrobe tree.

④On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me four chipped tea cups, three spinners spinning, two glass slippers and Emma in a magic wardrobe tree.

⑤On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me five enchanted rings, four chipped tea cups , three spinners spinning, two glass slippers and Emma in a magic wardrobe tree.

⑥On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me six magic beans, five enchanted rings, four chipped tea cups , three spinners spinning, two glass slippers and Emma in a magic wardrobe tree.

⑦On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me seven dwarves a digging, six magic beans, five enchanted rings, four chipped tea cups , three spinners spinning, two glass slippers and Emma in a magic wardrobe tree.

⑧On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me eight fairies flying, seven dwarves a digging, six magic beans, five enchanted rings, four chipped tea cups , three spinners spinning, two glass slippers and Emma in a magic wardrobe tree.

⑨On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me nine arrows flying, eight fairies flying, seven dwarves a digging, six magic beans, five enchanted rings, four chipped tea cups , three spinners spinning, two glass slippers and Emma in a magic wardrobe tree.

⑩On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me ten cinnamon hot cocoas, nine arrows flying, eight fairies flying, seven dwarves a digging, six magic beans, five enchanted rings, four chipped tea cups , three spinners spinning, two glass slippers and Emma in a magic wardrobe tree.

①①On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me eleven pirates jumping, ten cinnamon hot cocoas, nine arrows flying, eight fairies flying, seven dwarves a digging, six magic beans, five enchanted rings, four chipped tea cups , three spinners spinning, two glass slippers and Emma in a magic wardrobe tree.

①②On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me twelve dragon eggs , eleven pirates jumping, ten cinnamon hot cocoas, nine arrows flying, eight fairies flying, seven dwarves a digging, six magic beans, five enchanted rings, four chipped tea cups , three spinners spinning, two glass slippers and Emma in a magic wardrobe tree.

▪✴-The End- ✴▪


	8. Christmas Special

Christmas Special

'Have yourself a merry little Christmas,

Let your heart be light,

From now on, our troubles will be out of sight...'

Music drifted though out the house, a strawberry blonde sing along with it while she decorated the tree within the living room. Genevieve was in the best of moods, everything about Christmas brought joy to the young woman. Katherine walked into the living room to see her sister singing and dancing around the room, took one look at her and turned back around to leave the room. She did not make it far, "Katherine! Come and help me decorate the tree!" Genevieve said in a sing-song tone.

Katherine took one look at her sister and gave her a flat out no. Genevieve spirit fell a slight bit. Katherine usually was not like this during this time the year. Genevieve knew her sister did not like the cold weather as much like she did and preferred the warmer weather but she never had a negative attitude towards it.

Genevieve set down the box of ornaments and went after Katherine to see what was wrong. Genevieve found her in the drawing room in front of the fireplace. Genevieve saw flickers of the fire changing into different shapes. "Katherine?" Genevieve asked softly. Katherine brought her knees to her chest and cradled them towards her. She watched the flicker of the fire, as thoughts drifted through her mind.

"It's nothing Eve…" Katherine said while not taking her eyes off the fire. Her line of vision was blocked by her sister standing in front of it. Genevieve lowered herself so she was face to face with her young sister. She tilted her head to side like she always did when she knew someone was lying. "Don't lie to me Katherine, I'm your twin sister! I know when something is bothering you." She said softly.

Katherine stared blankly at her. She could see all the emotions running through Genevieve by her eyes. Genevieve was not one to show a weakness in front of someone. She kept everything bottled up, putting on a smile to hide her worries and her pains. She always put other in front of her, helping them more than herself. As much as she hid, you could always tell how she was feeling through her eyes.

What Katherine saw made her go more into despair, for within Genevieve's eyes was joy, happiness and most of all love. By loving someone and to be loved back. Genevieve was in love with Jefferson and he loved her back just as much. They was so happy together it sickened Katherine. Not that she minded her sister being in love, she was really happy for her! It was just that her love life was not going so well.

Katherine did not know what to do to get though the hard shell of Mr. Gold. She had tried everything to get through to him but just when she almost there, she does one wrong move and he pushes her out once more. Piece by piece Katherine was breaking inside, slowly she was losing hope that she would happy with the one she loved. She wanted a love that was like her sisters. She… she just wanted to be happy…

A soft look came to Genevieve face when Katherine did not answer her, she had a feeling why her sister was like this. An idea came to mind! "I got it!" Genevieve sprang to her feet and rushed up the stairs. Katherine looked up and with her eyes followed her sister. She saw her coming down the stairs ready to take on the winter wonderland outside. "Eve… where are you going?" Katherine asked as she got up to see what was wrong with the older twin of hers. A bright smile was on her face while she skipped over to her sister. She whipped her sister in to a hug and said, "Don't you worry Kat, I got everything under control. I'm going to give you the best Christmas along with everyone one else in town." Katherine was still processing what her sister said while Genevieve left the house to bring her idea along with her.

Word had spread around the town like wild fire, a Christmas ball where everyone in town was invited to attend. The whole idea was for Genevieve and Mayor Mills even thought it was a good idea. All the children, knowing they would not be into a ball, are having their own little party. And when it get late their parents take them home and put them to bed.

The adults would have a ball, dancing, cocktails, and caroling! Katherine looked down at the flyer in her hands then back up at the smiling Genevieve. Raising a brow Katherine asked, "This was you BIG idea?! A ball!?" Genevieve laughed, "Yes this was my big idea! Don't worry Katherine you will find more later!"

Katherine shook her head, not knowing what was going through her sister head. Genevieve reached out and grabbed Katherine by the arm. "What are you doing Eve?" Genevieve dragged her sister up the stairs and pushed her in to her bathroom. "Take a shower! We have to get you ready for the ball! And yes you are wearing a dress! Don't even argue with me, you will be thanking me later!" With that Genevieve closed the door to an astonished Katherine.

Katherine did not have the strength to fight back with her sister and did what she was told. Thoughts of what her sister was planning ran through her head a lightning fast speed. 'What is Eve up to?'

katherine_christmas_party/set?id=108285539 –Katherine

genevieve_christmas_party/set?id=108284592 –Genevieve

"Eve! Why do I have to wear a dress?" Katherine whined as Genevieve worked on her hair putting it into an elegant braided bun. The dress Kathrine was wear was beautiful and was one of Genevieve's. The dress was a strapless red evening dress made of the highest quality satin and chiffon fabric. The dress had a lace up back and beaded flower design along the whole dress. The shoes Genevieve gave her was Burberry Gem-Embellished Satin Platform Sandals in black. And to top off her look she was given so red dangle earrings, a red necklace and a red oversize wrap coat (To get a better picture look at the links. There are polyvore .com just at the rest on there! Fan fiction won't let us add links sadlyL).

Genevieve smiled at her creation in front of her. "There you are all done! You going to have men fall to your feet!" She giggled. Genevieve was also looked as beautiful always. Her blonde hair was lightly curled and fell down her back. Her dress was a beautiful light blue Chic Chiffon Sweetheart Neckline Floor-length A-line dress with rhinestones on the top of the dress. Blue high heel, along with her signature snowflake earrings and a blue pendent with a snowflake inside the gem.

Katherine could tell that Jefferson would not be able to take his eyes off of Genevieve tonight. Seeing her sister back in the long beautiful dress that she always wore in their kingdom made her miss their old life. Katherine had been trying for years to get her sister to wear pants and she finally succeeded but Genevieve just looked so natural and right to be back in dress.

"You look beautiful Eve!" Katherine said watching her sister curl the last bit of her hair. Genevieve looked back at her sister and smiled, "Thank you Kat! You do too!" Genevieve put on her white wrap coat and turned to her sister, "Ready?" Katherine put on her coat and sighed. "As I'll ever be."

The ball looks like .

Genevieve and Katherine arrived at the ball a good hour into it. Katherine stopped at the door the door staring at all the happy couples enjoying their selves. She turned to Genevieve, "I don't want to go in there with all those happy couples!" Genevieve put her hand on Katherine shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Katherine, trust me you are going to have a good time."

Genevieve grabbed her by the arm and dragged her as far as she could. Katherine complaining the whole way. "Genevieve!" Genevieve looked up to see Jefferson. Genevieve let go of Katherine quickly and straighten herself. A huge smile came to her face, "Jefferson!"

Genevieve walked over to Jefferson and he wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a quick kiss on the head. "You looks lovey Genevieve." Her smile got wider. "Thanks! You don't look so bad yourself." Katherine looked over at the lovely atmospheres that her sister and Jefferson was in. She quietly turned around and tried to slowly walk away.

Genevieve heard a click of a heel and quickly turned towards the escaping Katherine. A hard look came to her face. She excused herself from Jefferson just for a moment and went after her sister. Katherine, who made it to the parking lot, came to a stop. Katherine tried to move her feet, but failed. A cold chill came over her as she looked down to see ice planting her feet to the ground. "Katherine." A panicked look came to Katherine face. She tried to un-frost her feet but just when she got them free, more ice to the place of the last set. "Eve! Just let me go home, I don't want to be here!" Katherine whined.

Genevieve grabbed Katherine and dragged her back into the building, "Katherine, you are going to stay and you are going to enjoy the ball! Okay! Got it? Good!" Katherine struggled to get herself loose from Genevieve grip. "No let me go!"

Genevieve walked by Jefferson and gave him a smile, still dragging Katherine behind her. They finally got inside and Genevieve pushed Katherine in a random direction and left her to go back to Jefferson. Katherine lost her balance and almost fell into someone. A hand reached out to steady her. "Are you ok?" A familiar voice came to Katherine's ears. "I'm sorry…" Katherine looked up to see who helped her was …

"What was that all about?" Jefferson asked Genevieve when she came back. Genevieve shook her head with a gentle smile on her face. "Oh, nothing! Just making sure my dear little sister gets the best Christmas ever!" Genevieve looked over to her sister with Emma Swan. Katherine being Katherine almost fell into her. Genevieve turned back to Jefferson, "Yea she will be fine."

Soft music ran through the hall, couples pulling each other into a soft romantic dance. Jefferson offered his arm out to Genevieve, "May I have this dance?" Genevieve smile, "You may." Genevieve giggled as Jefferson pulled her out to the dance floor. Genevieve was having the time of her life.

Katherine watched as Genevieve and Jefferson dance to the slow song that was playing. "Is that your sister?" Emma asked point towards Genevieve. Katherine smiled as she leaned against the wall behind her. Emma, the one that helped her not fall was now hanging out with her, not wanting to be there herself. Mary-Margret dragged her along to get her out of their apartment. "Yea, she my sister. My twin in fact." Over the short moment that Katherine and Emma meet they became comfortable with each other's company. "So is there are reason you don't want to be here?" Emma asked. Katherine gave her a sideways glance and sighed. "Ball are not my thing, there more Eve's but not mine. And there is not really a point of being here if you don't have someone to go with…" Katherine's eyes darted around the room taking in all the joy and laughter from all the happy people. "Ugh… It makes me sick!" Emma laughed, "Not a fan of true love?" She said sarcastically. "Actually I am but…. When your happy ending can't come true there no point in believing in such things." Sadness riding through her voice.

Katherine's eyes came to a stop. She could not believe what she saw. Mr. Gold, he actually came. A surprised look came to Katherine face as she pulled herself from the wall. She grabbed Emma by the arm and pull her in front of her. "Hide me!" She said with a panic. Emma looked confused, "Who are you hiding from?" She looked around the room to see who it was. Her eyes came across Genevieve and Jefferson. Genevieve had her head buried in Jefferson shoulder, laughing hysterically at her sister sudden situation. Jefferson asked her a question with a confused look on his face. Genevieve only raised her hand and pointed towards Emma and Katherine.

"Are… you hiding from your sister?" Katherine shook her head, "No! She know where I am! I'm hiding from … Mr. Gold?" A disturbed look came to Emma's face. "Mr. Gold? You're kidding right?" Emma asked. "Is he looking this way?" Emma looked towards Mr. Gold who was carefully scanning the room. "No." Emma said flatly. Katherine peeked out from behind her, her eyes meeting Mr. Gold. She quickly moved back behind Emma panicking. "You lied!" Emma still having a disturbed look on her face said, "Well he was not looking at that moment." Emma saw Mr. Gold coming this way. "Umm Katherine…" Katherine still panicking, "…y-yes?" "Mr. Gold is co-"Emma got cut off by a voice of the person Katherine was hiding from. "Hello Ms. Swan." Mr. Gold looked behind Emma at Katherine, "Oh and you too Katherine." Katherine nodded. She gather herself together and made herself look like she was not panicking just a few moment before. She turned towards him with a forced smile. "Good evening Mr. Gold." Katherine saw Genevieve dying of laughter and Jefferson surpassing his laughter. Mr. Gold turned toward Emma, "Would you excuses us for a moment?"

"Umm sure…" Emma left and as she left she saw Katherine back with her panicked look and begging her to come back and to not leave her alone with him. Emma did not stop to help her. Katherine shoulders falling in defeat. "Katherine…" Katherine turned to see Mr. Gold really close to her. A blush came to her face. "U-ummmm…" Mr. Gold lightly grabbed her by the arm and guided her to a quiet place where no one would bother them. "You look beautiful tonight." Katherine blush much more then she already was. "Thank you…" Mr. Gold saw Katherine looking down and trying to get far away from him as she could. "I'm sorry, for pushing you out. I don't really let people in." Katherine looked up at Mr. Gold. She saw a truthful look in his eyes. He came closer to her, as she studied his face to see if he was lying about any of it. "A-are you really sorry? You not just making this up right now?" Both Mr. Gold and Katherine came to a stop.

Mr. Gold reached into his pocket and handed her a small wrapped box. "Here. You might not believe me and think I'm going to push you out. But I'm not." Mr. Gold stepped away from Katherine and turned away from her. As he was about to leave, he looked over his shoulder and said, "I hope you like it and Merry Christmas."

Katherine looked down at the small present Mr. Gold gave her. She opened it to find a beautiful ring (in the link). Tears of joy filled Katherine's eyes. Katherine slipped the ring on her figure and held it to her chest. She pick up the bottom of her dress, kicked of her shoes and ran after Mr. Gold. "Mr. Gold, wait!"

Mr. Gold turned around when he heard Katherine voice. She came to a stop, bending over with her hands on her knees and heaving for air. Katherine took a moment to gather herself and looked at Mr. Gold. With a blush, Katherine mumbled a soft "Thank you." Mr. Gold gave her his signature smile, "No problem dearie." Katherine smiled, then looked up.

A small laugh came from the woman in front of him. "What is it Katherine?" Katherine looked back at Mr. Gold and pointed at what was above them. "Look, mistletoe!" Mr. Gold looked back down at Katherine. She truly looked beautiful, beautiful in a way he never saw around her. She might not know it, but this woman was melting the ice that surrounded his heart. The soft light of the room shined down on her face lighting it up, the makeup around her eyes made them pop. The blue of her eyes shined, showing all her feelings and knowledge she has earned over the years. Mr. Gold pulled her into his arms. Katherine looked startled, "W-what are you doing?" Mr. Gold leaned in closer. "As you said dearie, its mistletoe." What that, all the emotions Mr. Gold has held within him came out in one kiss.

Genevieve giggled as she saw that her plan worked out perfectly. Her smile widened at the sight of Katherine melting within the kiss she was sharing with the one she loved. Jefferson wrapped his arms around Genevieve waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "This was all your plan?" Genevieve smiled and snuggled in to his arms. "Yep."

Jefferson kissed Genevieve on the side of her head. "I got you something. Close your eyes." Genevieve closed her eyes. Jefferson took her left hand a slipped a ring on her finger. Genevieve opened her eyes and looked down at the ring, Jefferson got her. "Jefferson… it's beautiful!" Genevieve turned and kissed Jefferson. Jefferson smiled into the kiss and pick her up and spun her around. Genevieve burst out in laughter. He placed her back on the ground. "I love you." Genevieve looked up at Jefferson and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you too!"

their_gifts/set?id=108432411- their gifts

**Here a Christmas special I wanted to write, I hope you like it! Remember to review, favorite and follow!**


End file.
